


Breaking Point

by highwayKing



Series: Bismuth [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, author's take on yet unknown events, might have some spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lifted the weapon high over her head. The spike like point glistened as dust fell from its tip. It was polished, even, compact in simplicity yet effective and deadly.</p><p>Her master piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I did a couple of short one shots inspired by the episode Bismuth, that just popped into my head and I could’t pass up the opportunity. They are character centric and they are quiet short, but I hope you like it.
> 
> There is four so far, this is the first chronologically. It’s my take on what could have taken place between Rose and Bismuth.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr page: http://highway-king.tumblr.com/  
> Its mostly Gravity Falls oriented and has no Steven Universe content outside of this.

She lifted the weapon high over her head. The spike like point glistened as dust fell from its tip. It was polished, even, compact in simplicity yet effective and deadly.

Her master piece.

No weapon that Bismuth ever created could compare to this one. The test dummies only created with the sole purpose of testing this brilliant mechanism couldn’t stand a chance. It punched a hole through them like they were made of paper.

“I call it the Breaking Point,” she said holding the weapon before her chest.

She extended her arms offering her master piece to the one gem she could thank its existence.

Rose Quartz looked at the invention with an unreadable expression. Usually by now she would be giddy and jumping with excitement when she showed her a new piece. She should be overwhelming her with questions about the hows and whys? About how to use it? What is it for? How effective it was? How did Bismuth like it? What was she thinking?        

Instead she looked at it as if she didn’t know what to with it. But, maybe she just needs a little reassuring.

“This could change the course of the war,” Bismuth said. “Just imagine what the Crystal Gems could do whit every one of our soldiers were armed with one of these. Victory would be ours in the blink of an eye!”

Rose stared at the weapon then she looked back at her with the same unreadable expression.

“With this we can shatter the Diamond Authorities. We can liberate gem kind! It would take nothing!”

“Bismuth, you know that shattering a gem would destroy them. Forever,” Rose said on her matter-of-fact tone that meant she was serious.

That tone wasn’t what Bismuth originally imagined, but certainly was something she was looking for. Now they were talking gem to gem. Bismuth felt pride swelling in her chest, this sort of talk was only reserved to their most trusted allies, to the big dogs. For those who meant business – or should she say bismuth, ha ha.

“Yes, exactly! No diamonds mean no Homeworld! With this we can win the war,” she pulled the breaking point onto her arm, it fitted like a glove. “For Earth and for our fellow gems I’m ready to do anything.”

“They are our fellow gems too, Bismuth,” Rose said. “We can’t just shatter them. It’s not right. A Crystal Gem would never do something like that.”

Bismuth was dumbfounded. She would never dream of getting an answer like that. She can’t imagine that Rose would turn down such an offer to save those upper crust vermin. They would never come down to the level of a simple quartz soldier; they would never see what Rose sees no matter how hard she tries.

“The Breaking Point would have a better place where it can’t be used for bad. I know where it could be kept safe.”

She reached for the Breaking Point, but Bismuth jerked her arm back.

“No!”

“Bismuth, please, we can’t use it.”

Rose was pleading with her, but Bismuth didn’t want to hear any of it. “No! Just listen to me! Those dummies were nothing. Let me at a Jasper, I would shatter her in a minute, then you would see what it’s capable of! You would change your mind then, surly! Let me prove it to you!”

“Bismuth, you’re a talented blacksmith and one of my finest warriors. But what you suggest is cruel beyond words. That’s not why we started this revolution.”

Bismuth looked up at her, tall and confident, face gentle in an understanding way.

“If I could just talk with them, to show that this planet is not only a pile of dirt to be sucked dry to make gems. Then they could see what potential it can hold. And what gems can do on their own. There is no need for this.”

“How can you say that? _How can you say that after you had shattered Pink Diamond yourself!_ ”

Rage took over her head; she took up a battle position and pointed her master piece of a weapon at her leader.

Rose was taken back, she wasn’t expecting the gem she thought of as a friend to turn against her. She pulled out her sword and shield. She knew what Bismuth was capable of and she wasn’t taking any chances.

Bismuth jumped, the piston on the Breaking Point pulled back then fired launching the spike ahead with crushing force and straight at Rose’s gem.

However, the point hit the shield and it smoked in the heat that it created.

Rose frowned, she wasn’t joking.

Bismuth jumped back just in time to avoid her enemies sword.

“You are all talk, Rose Quartz!” she prepared for another launch. “You preach about the way of the Crystal Gem and do the opposite!”

Rose dodged, this time not attacking back but instead parrying anyway she could and blocking Bismuth’s attacks with her sword and sheild.

“I thought I follow a warrior! That you’re the leader that knows what’s best for her army!”

Another attack, another block.

“I have the solution and you turn it down for nothing?! Then tell me Rose!”

She came from the left and her attack really had a punch to it this time. Rose’s hand shook under the shield.

“What’s best?!”

Slash

Bismuth froze. The feeling that cut through her was familiar. She had felt it countless times out in the battlefield when she came close to retreating into her gem. She didn’t want to acknowledge it. That would make it all too real. 

Bismuth looked into Rose’s eyes. All she could see there was sorrow. 

“I’m sorry.”

Bismuth’s lips quivered, then she poofed and her gem fell to the ground with a clack. The heavy Breaking Point like a dead weight crashed beside her.

Then there was silence. All you could here was the quiet restless boiling of magma and a quiet sobbing of the pink quartz soldier standing in the middle with the gem of her friend and fellow warrior before her feet.  

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

She picked up the fallen gem and gently encased it into a pink bubble. Ther it would be safe, she even knew a place where she could hide her away where no harm would come to her and she would not be a danger to others either.

Then she looked at the weapon.

She knew she should get rid of it, but she didn’t have the heart to do so. Bismuth was so proud of it, destroying it would be the ultimate betrayal. So she left it there on the ground to be forgotten for eternity. She would close down the forge; there was no blacksmith to use it after all. And this will all be forgotten like great tragedies meant to be. 

She just hoped she would be forgiven for her wrong doings.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again to the gem in the bubble, but she couldn’t hear her anymore.


End file.
